Episode 4177 (13th October 2005)
Plot Jimmy tries to apologise to Tom about things he said yesterday. Tom's still angry. Jimmy thinks Max's death was an accident, but Tom insists that Andy must have something to do with it. Sadie confirms his suspicions about the Sugden brother row, having overheard village gossip. Meanwhile, troubled Andy confides in Jack about his run-in with Tom. Later Andy is shocked to find Tom at the front door to evict his son's killer. Tom begins throwing furniture out as Andy calls Jack for help. Jack tells the others to leave so that he can have a head to head with Tom. Tom vows revenge, threatening to take Jack's son from him but Jack is quick to tell Tom that he knows about Max killing the Briggs' calves and accuses Tom of selling Max's principles for money. Tom is stung but Jack explains he understands his grief as he is unlikely to see Robert again and admits that both of them have made mistakes as fathers. Tom is left with food for thought but the King/Sugden feud is unresolved and fights the growing realisation that he is partly to blame for Max's death. Things all get a little too much for Diane. Stressed about the situation with Val, she has a bad day at work and is fed-up when Victoria isn't ready for her karate class, because she's too busy texting. Victoria is cheeky and Diane threatens to tell Jack. Sam decides to keep Alice's tests a secret from the family and fights back tears as he tells his chickens that their cockerel has suffered a tragic accident. Watching, Alice worries how he would cope if he lost her or the baby. When Shadrach gets stung by a bee, Alice has to calm Sam down further from thinking the world is against them. Sam becomes more optimistic. Danny is shocked to the core about Jo's choice of a night out. Nicola states her ground rules for Ivan as he moves in. Cast Regular cast *Jo Stiles - Roxanne Pallett *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Lesley Meredith - Sherrie Hewson *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Ivan Jones - Daniel Brocklebank *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Alice Wilson - Ursula Holden-Gill *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley Guest cast None Locations *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen and living room *Café Hope - Café *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Butlers Farm - Yard, living room, kitchen and field Notes *Jack refers to events in Episode 1377 (16th August 1989), when his son Jackie was killed in a shotgun accident. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,240,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes